


A High Five

by Wabishii23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Sam Ships It, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wabishii23/pseuds/Wabishii23
Summary: Dean reaches out to high five Cas and the next thing he knows they are holding hands, causing Dean to have a lot of confusing thoughts and emotions.





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever so feedback would be nice. Also first chapter is a little short cause it is just mostly set up.

"Good work everyone" Dean said wiping the blood and sweat off his forehead with his free hand, throwing a blood soaked machete into baby's trunk with the other. They had been tracking down this vamp nest for just under a week and it was much bigger than expected. 

"Thanks for your help Cas, you really saved our asses back there" Dean raised his hand up for a high five only for Cas to grab his hand instead. Dean paused in confusion for a moment before his wrist twitched slightly, about to pull away from Cas' grip. He stopped himself however, realizing Cas must have mistaken the gesture as an invite for a handshake.

"Any Time Dean" Cas promised letting their hands fall to their sides but not letting go. It took Dean a whole three seconds to piece together what Cas was doing. He looked down at their intertwined hands and back up to Cas. Dean's expression matched that of a deer caught in head lights. Cas on the other hand was locking his eyes on Dean, which was normal, but it didn't help the situation.

It wasn't until the sound of Sam clearing his throat that Dean pulled his hand away from Cas'. "So, we uh, should be heading back now. Long drive ahead of us." Sam said awkwardly as he tossed his equally blood machete into the impala's trunk.

"Yeah" Dean said tearing his eyes away from Cas and clearing his own throat. He turned and heading straight for the driver's side door, careful to avoid Cas' stare.

The ride home was quiet, every one sitting in agonizing silence. Dean replayed the prior events in his head, trying to make sense of it. Why did Cas grab his hand? Surely he has been on earth long enough to know how a high five or even a handshake works. Dean has seen him do at least one of those things before. Did that mean he wanted to hold dean's hand? That can't be right. 

Dean glanced at the rear view mirror to find Cas staring intensely at him from the backseat, as if trying to decipher him. Dean immediately dropped his gaze and the image of Cas holding his hand popped back into his head again. Dean swallowed hard and forcibly pushed the image out of his head.

Becoming hyper aware of the silence in the car, Dear reached over and turned up his tunes. Loud. This warranted a "Dude" from Sam, who was trying to sleep in the passenger seat. 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned the music even louder. Sam must have noticed something in Dean's expression because he didn't complain much less really say anything for the rest of the ride home.


	2. Back at the Bunker

Everything was normal for the next couple of days after returning to the bunker, or that's what Dean wanted to say. However, every time Cas spoke to, looked at, or hell even entered the same room as him, Dean found himself unable to function. 

He didn't understand it. He would be pouring himself a cup of coffee, Cas would walk into the kitchen, the image of Cas holding his damn hand would pop into his head, and the next thing he knows, there is coffee on the floor. 

"Damn it Cas," Dean said with a sigh, observing the mess he made. "You can't just sneak up on me like that." 

"My apologies, Dean" Cas answered, watching Dean kneel down and begin to clean the mess. Cas took a small step forward and opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. 

Noticing this, Dean looked up to meet his gaze, ignoring the sudden tightness in his stomach. "What is it Cas?" 

Cas closed his mouth for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He took a deep breath before saying "You have been acting strangely". It was stated like a fact, as if he was informing dean who might not have known. Cas dropped his eyes to the ground, avoiding Deans eyes as he asked "Did I- do something wrong?" 

Dean felt his heart sink. "No Cas, you didn't". He said suddenly quite interested in the remaining coffee on the floor. After a few very long seconds of silence, Dean glanced back up to see the angle staring at his feet in deep thought. But the look on Cas' face was full of doubt. 

"Hey," Dean spoke before getting to his feet. He walked over to Cas and put a hand on his shoulder. Cas' gaze never left the floor. "Look at me" he said softly yet sternly. It took a second for Cas to lift his gaze and make contact with Dean. 

Once eye contact was made, Dean was suddenly very aware of their proximity. "You did nothing wrong." Dean said emphasizing every word. He squeezed Cas' shoulder reassuringly, "I promise" he added, not breaking eye contact. 

Cas' eyes were locked on deans, searching for any sign that he might be lying. They stood there in a comfortable silence that was quickly broken by Sam's voice coming from just outside the room. 

"Hey guys take a look at this," Sam began turning the corner to enter the kitchen, holding his laptop. He stopped in the door way when he saw Dean and Cas standing in such close proximity. "Um... Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked already taking a step back to leave. 

Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his hand from Cas' shoulder and took a step back. Of course, Sam would jump to the dumbest conclusions. "What is it Sam?" he said irritation clear in his voice. 

Sam hesitated before stepping back into the room, clearing his throat before he spoke. "So, get this," He said turning the laptop so they could see. "Man by the name of Thomas Miller died two days ago. It says the cause of death was drowning-" 

"That makes it our kind of thing how?" Dean interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Sam. 

"Because," Sam said, aiming a bitch face towards Dean, "It says he died sitting on his sofa watching television" 

"You think it's a vengeful spirit?" Dean asked hoping for a simple salt and burn. 

"Sounds like it to me," Sam said turning the laptop back towards himself scanning the article for a specific piece of information. "Looks like the case is in Medford, New York. So, we have a couple days of driving ahead of us" Sam said closing the laptop. 

"If we start packing now, we can be on the road by noon." Dean said thankful for a distraction from this past week. A simple case would definitely help put things back to the way they were. 

It wasn't until Sam left the room to begin packing that Dean realized how quiet Cas had been. "You alright buddy?" Dean said with genuine concern in his eyes. 

Cas looked over at Dean and offered a small nod. Dean can see he still had something on his mind, but decided not to push it. "Meet us in the garage when you are ready to go. " Dean said as he went to leave the kitchen. 

"I am a celestial being. I don't require any preparation for travel" Cas responded, "I also don't have anything to pack" he added as an afterthought. 

Dead stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, looking back at Cas. "Then why don't you help Samantha pack her hairdryer?" He said jokingly. "The sooner we can get out of here the better" He said turning and leaving the kitchen heading for his room. 

Taking the suggestion, Cas too, exited the kitchen. Instead however, turning to the direction of Sam's room. The door was open so he let himself in. Sam stood in front of a large closet, taking clothes off of a hanger and folding them neatly before putting them into his duffel bag. 

Sam must have noticed Cas' presence because he turned to greet Cas with a smile. "Hey Cas, What's up?" 

Cas glanced up towards the ceiling "A light fixture, it appears. Why do you ask?" he said tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

"No, I mean what brings you here? Do you need something?" Sam corrected himself, adding another folded flannel shirt into the duffel bag. 

"Dean suggested I help you pack" Cas said glancing around the room, unsure how to help. he began to wonder what essentials humans needed for travel. 

Sam looked back up at Cas in confusion. Doesn't Cas usually hang out in Dean's room when they pack? "Um, sure," Sam said glancing around the room looking for a task to give to him. "You wanna grab about four pairs of jeans from the bottom drawer over there?" Same said pointing to a nearby dresser. 

Cas turned his head in the direction of the dresser and quietly began doing as told. 

Sam packed the last flannel into the duffel bag and looked up at Cas. He noticed both of he and Dean have been acting strange around each other since their last hunt. He was hoping that they would just get over themselves and kiss already. This constant tip toeing around each other was honestly getting old at this point. 

"So, what's up with you and Dean lately?" Sam asked trying to fill the awkward silence in the room and simultaneously get to know Cas' side of the situation a little better. 

Cas kinda froze for a moment, as if he was just caught doing something he shouldn't have. 

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I tried asking him what I did wrong in the kitchen earlier," He continued to explain. "He said I didn't do anything... but he looks at me like he is scared" Cas said, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. 

"Scared sounds about right" Sam said holding back a laugh. Cas tilted his head to the side, his eyes squinting in confusion. 

"Do you know something I don't?" 

Sam continued to smirk "Maybe, but then again, it doesn't look like Dean knows quite yet either." This clearly only confused Cas further for he turned his head even further to the side. 

"Unfortunately, this is something you two are gonna have to figure out by yourselves." Sighed Sam, grabbing the pile of jeans Cas had removed from the drawer and shoved it into his duffel bag, zipping it up. 

Grabbing his bag, Sam started to leave the room. Stopping in the doorway, Sam turned to look at Cas "Why don't you go check on Dean. Make sure he doesn't forget his toothbrush?" He suggested before turning to start packing the impala. He may not let himself get too involved, but he could at least point Cas in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for suggestions If anyone wants to see the story go in a certain direction. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I am trying to improve my writing so advice is appreciated.


	3. How do I name chapters?

Dean was half harzardly throwing handfuls of clothes into his duffel bag. Some shirts. Some pants. A couple pairs of underwear. 

Though he was never a particularly neat person, today his organization seemed to be worse than usual. He forced the last already a little worn pair of pants into the duffle bag and zipped it shut. He considered going to prepare the impala, but sat back against his bed for a moment. 

For the first time this week he let his mind travel back to the events that started it all. He carefully let the scene play through his head. After repeating the scene several times, he began to realize how insignificant it was. It was just Cas being his weird old self. 

Dean let out a sigh of relief but he didn't feel better. Actually, he was feeling worse. It's not like he wanted it to mean anything. Dean didn't roll that way. Hell, Cas probably doesn't even roll that way. So why did he feel worse? 

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. "Come in" Dean yelled as he stood up grabbing his duffel bag. 

He heard the door open and turned to see Cas walking in. "Sam finished packing so I thought I would help you finish" Cas explained without being asked. 

Dean froze in that crippling inability to function that has consumed him the past couple of days. "Already done" Dean managed to say lifting the bag to show it has been fully packed. 

The conversation seemed to be done but neither of them mover. Both just stood there from opposite sides of the room staring at each other. 

Dean was the first to tear his eyes to the floor, clearing his throat awkwardly. "We should get going" Dean said walking towards the door. 

Cas, however, did not move from his spot in the doorway, trapping Dean in the room. Stopping in front of Cas, Dean just started at him waiting for him to realize he was in the way. 

Cas was staring at him as if expecting something. No, dean corrected himself, Cas always stared at him like that. 

Dean raised his free hand putting it to Cas' chest with the intention of gently pushing him out of the way. He wasn't sure why he did this. Surely it would be easier to just ask him to move. But here he was with his hand on the angel's chest. 

Cas didn't budge. He just looked down at Dean's hand and tilted his head to the side, trying to interpret the action. Dean responded by pushing a little harder, having no effect on the angel. 

"Dude, move" Dean finally said, increasing the pressure on Cas' chest. Cas' eyes traveled from Dean's hand back up to Dean's face. After a second, a flash of realization crossed his face. He quickly took a step back before Dean could stop pushing, causing his to stumble forward a little bit into Cas. 

"My apologies" Cas said quickly grabbing hold of Dean's arm to steady him. 

"It's fine, let's just go" Dean said as he turned to walk down the hallway towards the garage. Cas followed, not yet releasing his grip on Dean's arm. He wasn't sure why he didn't let go, he just didn't want to. 

Cas watched as Dean looked down at the hand on his arm and back up at Cas. He loosened his grip, expecting Dean to tell him to let go. To Cas' surprise, however, Dean just shrugged and kept walking. 

Cas continued walking by Dean's side. He wasn't sure why but he felt a surge of the human emotion he has come to recognize as happiness. 

They continued walking this way in a comfortable silence until they until they reached the entrance to the garage. Dean then quickly pulled his arm out of Cas' grip before entering. 

Cas stood there for a moment, watching as Dean tossed his bag into the impala's trunk. The happy feeling was all but gone and he wondered once again if he had done something wrong. 

"You coming?" Dean called out to Cas before getting in the driver's seat. Cas pushed his thoughts aside and headed towards the impala to take his usual spot in the back seat. He was stopped before he could open the door though. 

"Actually, uh, Cas... I was thinking I would take a nap in the back seat" Said Sam. "Why don't you sit up front?" 

"In the middle of the day?" Dean questioned suspiciously from inside the impala, waiting to get going. 

"Uh... yeah" Sam hesitated, " I haven't been feeling too well." he said climbing into the back seat before anyone can question further. So much for not getting involved. 

Cas climbed into the front passenger seat in silence, wishing he could still heal people with a single touch. 

The impala's engine roared to life and familiar music filled the car as they set out for their next case.


	4. On the Road

Maybe the time on the road was all Dean needed. With nothing but his baby on a long stretch of road, listening to music with his gang on their way to gank some son of a bitch, really brought back the sense of normalcy he wanted. 

"Hey, get this" said Sam from the back seat looking at his laptop. The allegedly sick nerd decided that researching the case was more important than getting his beauty sleep. God so help him if Sam becomes dead weight during the hunt. 

"What ya got, Sammy?" Dean said lowering the music a little to hear him better. 

"Two more deaths by drowning were discovered in Medford." Sam said, his eyes never leaving the news report. "The victims were a married couple, Tyler and Valerie Miller. It says here that Tyler was Thomas's brother." 

Dean didn't say anything but his expression said it all. The impala quickly accelerated to a speed that made Cas even a little uncomfortable. 

"Dude, slow down" Sam said leaning forward in his seat. "I get you want to get there before anyone else dies. But we won't be able to save anyone if you get us all killed." 

Dean ignored him, pressing even further down onto the accelerator. Sam was pretty sure he was flooring it. 

"Dean, Slow down" Cas said in a calm but very demanding voice. Dean immediately let off on the accelerator, allowing the car's speed to drop to only 20 over the speed limit. 

"There! Ya happy?" Dean said frustrated. It was getting late and Dean was obviously getting tired though he probably would never admit it. 

"No, Dean" Cas answered. 

This caused Dean to turn his head toward Cas waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't Dean raised his eyebrows in a 'well what the fuck else do you want me to do?' type of expression. 

"We have been driving for almost 12 hours now. You need your rest." Cas said very matter of factly. Dean looked down at his phone, checking the time. It was nearly two in the morning. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. 

"Fine, Cas" Dean said turning down the next highway exit. "We will get a place to crash. But we are leaving by sunrise. Got it?" 

Cas nodded slowly. Sunrise was only about four and a half hours away so Dean still wouldn't be getting optimal rest, but he knew it was better than no sleep. 

Sam watched this transaction from the back seat amazed. Sam couldn't even convince Dean to drive at a rate that wouldn't get them killed. Cas in only a few words made him, not only do that, but stop for the night. On top of that, neither of them even had a clue they have this effect on each other. 

When the impala stopped at the closest motel off the interstate, Sam hopped out of the car to go book their rooms. rooms plural. Sam was half hoping shoving them in a small space alone might make something click, and half wanting to not be stuck in that small space with them had something clicked anyway and he only booked the one room. He wasn't getting involved, Sam promised himself, he was only taking measures for his own sanity. 

Sam walked back out to find Dean grabbing their duffel bags out of the trunk. Without a word he handed Dean his room key and grabbed his own duffel bag, trying to walk off before Dean could question him. Too late. 

"Sam, where are you going? Our room is this way" Dean said pointing in the opposite direction Sam was walking. 

"Uhh, actually Dean," Sam stammered "I got my own room this time... Didn't want to get you sick" he said, not fooling anyone. 

Dean rose an eyebrow suspiciously then laughed "Whatever, if you needed some private time, the strip club is that way" he said pointing down the road. 

Before Sam could reply Dean started walking to his room "Come on Cas" He beckoned as he unlocked the door "Give Samantha her privacy" He joked. 

Cas turned and followed Dean as he walked into their motel room. Dean flipped on a light switch and stopped where he stood, staring at the room with wide eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, observing Deans expression then following his gaze to the rest of the room. 

"What do you mean what's wrong? There is only one bed!" Dean said, raising his voice slightly. What was Sam thinking? He was up to something, Dean just knew it. 

"I don't need a bed Dean, I don't sleep." Cas said still very confused. Had Dean forgotten? and even if he had to sleep, this bed was surely big enough for two people. So, what was the problem? 

"That's not the point, Cas." Dean explained, "The two of us sharing a room like this, people are gonna think we are-" He cut short. Was that Sam's plan? Some sort of joke? Sure, Sam made jokes about him and Cas but that's all they were, jokes. 

"Think we are what Dean?" Cas said clearly not understanding. Why would he? As far as Dean knew, Cas might as well be asexual. 

"You know... " Dean tried to explain, his mouth dry. For some reason verbalizing it was very difficult. "Like we're... a gay couple or something..." Dean said making his frustration clear in his voice. 

Cas was silent for a good few seconds. He was staring at the bed, thinking, as if choosing his words carefully. "We will be leaving in the morning." He said a little quietly. His face was serious, which was normal but something seemed off. Like it was extra serious, if that was even possible. "I don't think anyone will be paying attention enough to notice. Nor would we be here long enough for anyone to even say anything to you." 

Cas was silent a little longer before speaking again "If it troubles you so much, I could wait outside" He was already turning to walk out the door. 

"No, Cas. That isn't necessary." Dean said, stopping him. He wasn't going to let his best friend wonder the streets in the middle of the night for the sake of Dean's pride. "It's whatever." He said climbing into bed. He watched as Cas turned back around and sat in a chair in the corner of the room before turning off the lights. 

Dean closed his eyes but he didn't know if he could fall asleep. His mind was racing. Something in the look on Cas face earlier. Had he hurt Cas' feelings? It was Sam's joke so why would Cas look so- Dean froze. What if Cas was in on it? What if this is what Cas wanted? Dean basically just implied that he hated the idea of people even thinking they were a couple. 

Flashes of the past week popped back into his head. No wonder Cas tried to hold his hand and just stood there when he put his hand on Cas' chest. How could he be so dumb? 

Dean took a deep breath. No that can't be right. Cas doesn't like him like that. Cas doesn't even like people like that, right? That's not quite true either. Cas had a thing for Meg and slept with April. But they were both chicks... and not human. So, Dean wouldn't even be Cas' type. Right? 

This made him feel a little better but still couldn't shake the feeling that he hurt Cas. That maybe he was wrong about Cas' interests. He had to find out for sure. Just so he doesn't accidentally hurt his friend. No other reason. But he couldn't just ask. That would be a train wreck. He had to be more discrete. But how? 

He had suddenly become very aware that he, Dean Winchester, was in a small dark room alone with Cas, whom may or may not have a thing for him. It was a wonder how he managed to get any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took two weeks to update, Thanksgiving week kept me busy! (I'm saying that as if someone out there was actually waiting for an update) Well I hope you enjoyed this addition to my story, I'm trying.


	5. Breakfast

Dean woke up fairly early that morning. Partially because he wanted to get on the road as soon as possible, but also because he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep if he tried. Siting up on his bed he reached his arms up stretching with a yawn. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, 7am. 

"Good morning, Dean" said the familiar gravelly voice in the room. 

"Morning sunshine" Dean said climbing out of bed. Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Ready to kick some ass?" He asked reaching down to get a clean shirt from his bag, but still looking for Cas as if waiting for an answer, but also checking for any kind of reaction. 

Cas was sitting in the same chair he was in last night, having probably never left it in the first place. Cas' eyes were locked onto Dean just like he always does. Dean began to wonder if those stares were as platonic as he had always thought. It wasn't until Dean pulled the new shirt on over his shoulders that Cas finally spoke again. 

"No need to rush, Sam is still sleeping." So, he did leave. This frustrated Dean a little and he wasn't sure why. Cas was free to come and go as he pleased, and if Cas wanted to take one minute to go check on Sam then so be it. 

"Good, because I need coffee." Dean said flatly. He grabbed his keys and shuffled on his shoes. He was already halfway out the door when he turned back to see Cas hadn't moved from his spot. "You coming or what?" Cas immediately rose to his feet and followed Dean out the door. 

There was a diner just down the street. They walked in and were greeted with way too many colors and loud morning people. A tall skinny waitress greeted them at the door. 

"Morning there, sweetheart. Party of two today?" She asked in a light southern accent despite residing in the northern half of the U.S. 

"Sweetheart?" Cas repeated in his questioning tone as his head tilted to the side. The waitresses smile faltered for a spit second before responding. 

"You sure are, unless a sweet looking man such as yourself comes with a name?" The girl said flirtingly at Cas waiting for an answer. Cas' head just tilted further to the side, clearly not understanding her intentions. 

Dean cleared his throat to get her attention "Um yes, party of two please" 

The woman looked up at Dean and her eyes grew in shock as she looked back and forth between him and Cas "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't realize you two came... together" 

Somehow, Cas FINALLY caught up to speed on the conversation. "Oh... um... we-" Dean cut Cas off. 

"We are kind of in a hurry, can we please have a table?" Dean said growing more agitated. 

"Right this way sir" The woman said bringing them to a nearby table. They sat down and immediately placed their order. Coffee and a bacon cheese burger for Dean for breakfast and just a cup of coffee for Cas. Dean was also nice enough to place a to go order to bring food back for Sam. He could eat it on the road, the sooner they leave the better. 

As they waited for their food, Dean watched Cas stare at his coffee deep in thought. "What's got you so focused?" Dean asked, concern written all over his face. 

Cas was silent for a moment before finally speaking. "She thought we were..." He paused like saying the word was difficult, "together..." He mumbled quietly, but still loud enough for Dean to hear. 

"Yeah, so what?" Dean questioned raising an eyebrow. Wasn't the first time and probably won't be the last. 

"You said last night that you didn't want people to think that about us. And I assured you it wouldn't happen." Cas said clearly distraught by this turn of events. 

Dean chewed his cheek thoughtfully. Cas was right, just last night, less than 12 hours ago the thought of being mistaken for anything other than a 100% heterosexual male would have been a nightmare, and now it is like he couldn't care less. So, what changed? 

"Hey, don't worry about it" Dean reassured Cas, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I was just grumpy last night from being sleep deprived. I don't care what other people think of us." Cas looked up from his coffee mug, scanning Dean's face as if looking for the truth in his words. 

His reasoning must have worked because Cas began to smile, and damn that smile was beautiful. wait beautiful? No. that's not what Dean meant. It was just a good look on his friend, that's all. 

Their staring contest was interrupted by the arrival of food. Damn, did it smell good. Within only a minute, Dean was three quarters through his burger. He and Cas ate in that kind comfortable silence that only the best of friends share, simply enjoying one another's presence. 

Dean was chewing his last bite when his phone rang. Looking down to read Sam's name on the caller ID before picking up. "Looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Dean said into the phone. 

"It's not funny where are you guys?" Sam said from the other line. 

"We went for breakfast, we are on our way back now" Dean said standing up and pulling out his wallet, tossing some money onto the table. Cas too, stood up and followed Dean as he headed towards the door, with Sammy's doggie bag in hand. 

" You two love birds have a good day now, alright?" Their waitress said as they walked out the door. Hysterical laughing could be heard from Sam over the phone. 

"Shut it Sam" Dean nearly yelled into the phone before hanging up. He felt his face get hot as his cheeks turned red. This made him remember that it was Sam that started his investigation into Cas' feelings into the first place. The was Sam was laughing at him made him think that maybe it was all just some prank and he was being paranoid for no reason. 

Dean looked back as Cas who looked confused. Why wouldn't he be? He just said he didn't care if people thought they were a couple and then yelled at Sam because of it. With a sigh, Dean raised his arm, wrapping it over Cas' shoulders. "Let's go, sweetheart" Dean over emphasized the word sweetheart to make it clear that it was a joke. The word, however, seemed to roll over Dean's tongue just a little too easily for Dean's comfort. 

"Of course, Companion." Cas said wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and mimicking Dean's joking tone. 

Dean erupted with laughter, "Companion?" Dean repeated in between laughs. Leave it to Cas to come up with such a pet name. 

"Did I not say that right? Should I have picked a different word?" Cas tried to question seriously, but couldn't help laughing along with Dean. He wasn't sure why but he was finding much enjoyment in their current playful banter. Dean seemed to be enjoying it too. 

"Nah man, it's perfect. It is so a you thing to say" Dean said pulling his arm away from Cas to open the impala's driver side door. Cas too, separated himself from Dean to take his place in the back seat. They were just gonna stop at the motel to pick up Sam, and Cas was sure, Sam would want his front seat back. 

As they pulled up to the motel, Sam opened the passenger side door and climbed in. "So how did the lovebirds enjoy their breakfast?" Sam teased not only because it was hilarious but because he wanted to see if his not-getting-involved efforts had made any progress. 

His only response was a glare from Dean. No change then. Great. 

Dean hit the gas, not wasting any time pulling onto the highway. There next stop: Medford, New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my new chapter. Hope y'all liked it~ Tell me what you think ^_^


	6. The Next Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter today. Sorry not sorry.

Medford, New York was actually pretty small and simple. Dean wasn't expecting something as big as NYC but certainly something a little more city-like than this. 

Dean pulled up to the motel that would be their home for the week. He got out of the car, in a hurry to book their rooms, they already started this case way too late. Grabbing their room keys, he met Sam and Cas back at the impala. 

"You head out to the morgue, Cas and I will visit the vic's family, see what we can't learn" Dean said tossing Sam his room key and grabbing his monkey suit from the trunk. 

Sam looked down at his room key hiding a smirk. So, it looks like Dean wanted his own room now, interesting. Sam turned in the direction of his motel room so he can get changed and start working on the case. 

Dean carried his change of clothes under his arm and entered his motel room, Cas following behind. "Who exactly do we plan on visiting?" Cas asked "Thomas isn't married, and his brother, like him, was killed. Even if there is another relative, do you know where they live?" 

Dean thought this over for a minute. "We will start by asking his neighbors, maybe they saw something first hand." He suggested, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head, but hesitated. He had suddenly felt very self-conscious. 

Cas noticed the unusual pause and narrowed his eyes in concern. "Dean, what's wrong?" 

Dean swallowed hard, "Dude, I'm trying to change. Ever hear of a little privacy?" Dean said snapping, yet somehow his words lacked any bite. 

Cas tilted his head to the side. "You changed in front of me yesterday. Why is it an issue now?" Cas said in a very casual tone as if they were discussing the weather. Without pushing it any further, however, Cas turned his back. 

Dean forced himself to get changed as quickly as he can, but he felt more and more nervous with every layer he shed. Why was this a problem now? Yesterday he changed his shirt in front of Cas to gauge his reaction, to prove his friend had no feelings for him. Now he was acting like a self-conscious teen getting undressed in front of his crush for the first time. NO! bad analogy. Crush? No. Cas was the one with the crush, right? Shit. 

Dean replayed all his thoughts from yesterday, he was the one who initiated everything that could be considered affection. Hell, he even got another single bed motel to share with Cas. But he did it to test Cas, not for himself. He was strait damn it. Cas was the one who- No actually, Cas hadn't done anything to show he had feelings for Dean. 

Dean felt his stomach sink. Why? He wasn't Sad. He had no reason to be. Cas didn't have feelings for him. That was a good thing. That was the result he wanted. So why did he suddenly feel like crap? 

Dean straitened his tie. "Okay, I'm decent" He said to Cas casually, as if his emotional turmoil was nonexistent. Cas turned around to face Dean. "Let's do this" Dean said leaving the motel room, making sure to hold the door open for Cas. 

The short drive a few blocks over seemed to take forever. Dean had to of glanced over to Cas about a hundred times. Cas just stared at Dean, watching him closely. Dean's irregular behavior has increased significantly the past couple days. Cas had no clue as to the cause of these abnormalities but had a feeling it had to do with him. Mostly because the said abnormalities only happen in his presence. 

Cas felt frustrated that he didn't know how to help Dean. But there was something else, guilt. There were parts of Dean's new strange behavior that Cas was enjoying. The parts where Dean would stand a little closer or the extra unnecessary touches that he was sure Dean wasn't even aware he was doing. This wasn't Dean. Dean was the one who required personal space. Cas shouldn't be enjoying the things that Dean doesn't actually want but for some reason is doing anyway. So why was he acting this way? 

"What?" Dean asked, startling Cas from his thoughts. "You are staring at me. What's on your mind?" Dean braced himself for what Cas might say. About how freakishly Dean had been acting and how he was probably making Cas uncomfortable. 

"You just passed the house." Cas said turning his head behind him towards the house they were supposed to stop at. Cas was grateful that they arrived at their destination and can end that conversation before it began. 

"Damn it" Dean cursed, turning the wheel to make a U-turn. He stopped outside the house and got out of the car without another word. Thomas's neighbor was sitting outside on his porch with a large dog, definitely a mixed breed of some sort, giving it a bath. 

Cas followed Dean out of the impala and together they walked up to the young man, pulling out their fake FBI badges in unison. "I'm agent Green, this is my partner, agent Sanchez. Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions about your neighbor, Mr...?" 

"Nick," Said the young man, rising to his feet. "You can call me Nick." He wiped his wet hands onto his pants before offering to shake the two agent's hands. His handshake was firm however, Dean noticed, that Nick's hands were shaking slightly. He was nervous. "What do you need to know?" Nick asked. 

"Do you know if there was anyone who might have wanted to hurt Thomas? Anyone he didn't quite get along with?" Dean asked getting right to business. 

Nick chewed his bottom lip for a moment to think before shaking his head. "Not really. Everyone got along with him. He was so kind. He lived a pretty quiet life up until his wife's passing." He said honestly. 

"Wife?" Cas questioned. "Our resources say he wasn't married." Cas pressed suspiciously. Nick grew more nervous by the minute. 

"Uh... well he wasn't. Not anymore at least. She had died about a year ago. She committed suicide after she found out about her husband's affair." Nick explained. "From what I hear she drowned herself in the bathtub." Dean nodded, definitely a vengeful spirit. 

"Do you know who he was having this affair with?" Dean asked, knowing that this unlucky woman may be the next target. Nick's face grew very red, and he looked down at his feet, not saying anything. 

Dean's eyes grew wide in realization "oh..." He coughed "um..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for your loss" Dean managed to say. 

"Any idea where the late Mrs. Miller was buried?" Cas spoke, putting the conversation back on track. 

Nick looked at him a little confused. "No... sorry I don't." 

"Thank you for your time" Dean said nodding to Cas and turning to leave. 

"Um... actually" Nick mumbled. Dean turned back towards Nick questioningly. "After your shift... or whatever..." Nick said his cheeks growing more and more red. "If you want... I can show you around town... or something." He said looking up at Dean for an answer. 

Dean just stood there. His brain froze. He had no idea what to say, what to do. "Uhhh.." Dean felt his cheeks redden as well. 

"That won't be necessary" Cas answered for him. Dean turned his head towards Cas who was staring at Nick. Cas reached out to grab Dean's hand possessively. "Like he said earlier, I'm his partner." Cas said before turning around and pulling Dean by the hand back to the impala. 

Dean felt his heart race. Hearing those words from Cas' lips only confused him further. He was strait damn it! So why did his stomach flutter when Cas acted like he wanted him? Dean looked down at their intertwined hands. Why was Cas even doing this? Surely, he couldn't be jealous, could he? 

Way too soon for Dean's liking, Cas let go of Dean's hand and got into the passenger seat of the impala. Dean entered the impala and put the key into the ignition. Despite the engine coming to life, everything seemed too quiet. 

"I'm sorry, Dean" Cas finally spoke. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Cas. 

"Sorry? For what?" Dean said in genuine confusion. 

"I know you get uncomfortable when other males show sexual interest in you" Cas began explaining. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Cas speaking, Dean would have been surprised at the bluntness. "I tried to help you out of the situation, by posing as a male showing sexual interest in you. I tried fixing the problem with more of the problem." Cas paused for a moment sighing. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." 

Dean just stared blankly for a moment, shocked by Cas statements. "I'm not uncomfortable." Dean started. "You really helped me out back there, thank you" 

Cas' face was clearly confused. This was not the outcome he was expecting. He was expecting Dean to be mad, and say something about personal space. He expected Dean to demand an explanation for his actions. Cas wasn't sure he had an explanation. He just felt really mad at Nick all of the sudden followed by an impulse to get Dean away from him. 

"I wouldn't exactly say holding hands is 'showing sexual interest'. " Dean said as an afterthought. "See?" Dean reached out and grabbed hold of Cas hand intertwining their fingers. 

Dean was only making a point, he wasn't holding Cas' hand because that's what he wanted to do or anything. And if they kept their hands that way all the way back to the motel, then surely it didn't mean anything. Just a demonstration. After all, Dean was strait. 

Cas looked down at the intertwined hands and felt this pressure in his chest. It was a pleasant emotion he was familiar with but never truly understood. He felt this way whenever Dean was affectionate, usually in the form of a hug whenever they almost die or find themselves alive again. 

This time though, he was beginning to understand. It was a longing. This emotion was a wanting for more of those small bits of affection. But that would make Dean uncomfortable. That was the last thing Cas wanted. 

But Dean wasn't uncomfortable. Here he was holding Cas' hand so casually and Cas was enjoying it. He shouldn't enjoy it though. He felt like he was betraying Dean's trust. But what exactly is Dean trusting him with? Human emotions are so complicated. 

They arrived at the motel. Dean squeezed Cas Hand before finally letting it go. "We will have Sam hack into all the local graveyards data base's, see where Mrs. Miller was buried, and salt and burn tonight." Dean said as he got out of the impala. "For now, we just have to wait for Sam to get back." Dean added, walking towards his motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it. Love you hear what y'all think~


	7. Dean's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I intended this to be a short 4 chapter 5k fic. What is happening?

Dean lay in his motel bed, sound asleep. The salt and burn won't take place until late that night, so Dean was catching some Z's now while he had the chance. 

Cas stood next to Dean's bed watching his peaceful rest. It was normal for Cas to watch Dean sleep. Cas didn't require sleep and had nothing better to do but to sit there and wait for Dean to wake up. This time was different though. Cas wasn't sitting in the chair across the room as per usual. This time was standing right there, hovering over him. This most positively invades Dean's description of personal space, and yet there Cas stood. 

Cas' eyes flickered from Dean's sleeping face down to his hand on the pillow next to him. Dean's palm faced upwards with his fingers slightly separated. Cas can easily imagine bringing his own palm up to Deans and interlocking their fingers. 

Before he even knew it, temptation began to win him over and Cas found himself reaching out. Their fingers were only about a centimeter apart when Dean began to stir. Cas froze perfectly still, watching Dean as he turned to rest on his other side, his back now to Cas and both hands now tucked comfortably under his pillow. 

Cas dropped his hand back to his side. What was he doing? Dean may have held his hand in the impala only hours ago, but he was just trying to show Cas that it doesn't take sentimental emotions to do so. That did not give Cas permission to invade Dean's personal space when he is asleep and unable to consent. 

Cas quickly but quietly moved away from Dean's bed, ashamed. Sitting back down in his chair, Cas forced himself to look anywhere but at Dean. Cas didn't deserve something so beautiful to look at. What would Dean say if he knew Cas tried to hold his hand while he was unconscious? Why in Chuck's name did Cas even want this so badly anyway? 

This was a form of affection typically shared between romantic partners. Cas and Dean were not romantic partners in any sense of the word. That would make Dean uncomfortable. Dean doesn't want that; therefore, Cas doesn't want it either. But what if Dean did want that? 

Cas let himself consider it for a moment. If Dean did want to form a more intimate relationship... No. That isn't what Dean wants. Cas tried to force the idea out of his head, his cheeks turning pink. So maybe Cas did want more. Doesn't matter. What did matter was that Cas had to respect Dean's boundaries, and make a better attempt to do so in the future. 

\--- 

Dean let out a needy growl, pulling the person in bed with him closer by the torso, grinding into them. A low gravely moan answered causing Dean to look up, into their bedmate's familiar blue eyes. 

Dean's eyes shot open, sweat dripping down his forehead and his heart racing. It was only a dream. He repeated this in his head over and over trying to get his breathing in check. 

"Dean, are you alright?" Asked the same gravelly voice that was in his dream. Cas must have noticed his startle into consciousness. 

"Yeah, fine... just a dream." Dean said rolling onto his stomach, successfully avoiding Cas' gaze AND hiding the tent in his pants. It was only morning wood, nothing to do with that dream, nope. And what the hell was that dream anyway? That was not something Dean should be dreaming about. Maybe he had too much sugar before bed? That leads to weird dreams, right? These questions flooded Dean's head but one question stuck out like a very sore and needy thumb: Why the hell was he so turned on right now? 

"I would not advise falling back asleep," Cas said staying put in his chair, "Sam said we will be leaving in just a couple of hours" Cas finished staring at his feet, still too ashamed to look Dean in the eye. 

With the grown only a non-morning person could make, Dean Sat up in bed, careful not to make the tent in his pants obvious. Quickly, he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the backroom mumbling something to Cas about needing a shower. 

A shower seemed kind of pointless since he was going to spend the next hour or so in the dirt digging up some dead bitch's grave. But he needed that alone time. Without a second thought he turned on the shower, the water pressure was really shitty, and stripped down. 

The hot water was very relaxing, just what he needed. With that, he began to relieve his tension the only way he knew how. With his right hand wrapped firmly around his member, Dean began to pleasure himself. 

Dean let his mind travel, going through whatever scenario his imagination can come up with. However, no matter how deep into a fantasy Dean forced himself, he found his mind playing and replaying his dream, each time with more and more desire until- 

Dean leaned his head against the cool shower tile. Despite the relieved tension, Dean felt even more stressed. What the hell was that? A stray dream is one thing, but this? Why did he masturbate to his best friend, and on top of that why did he enjoy it? Cas was supposed to be the one with the crush not him! Shit. 

The word repeated itself in his head. Crush. If he was even admitting it to himself then he had to of fallen hard. In hind sight, he supposed it would have been obvious. No wonder Sam shoved them into a one bed motel room yesterday... And here Dean was forcing Cas to share one again today. 

Dean sighed, poor Cas. Dean must have made him really uncomfortable this past week. He even held Cas hand on the drive back to the motel. Dean's face turned red. How could he do such a stupid thing? Cas would have been too kind to of taken his own hand away from Dean. Damn it! He was being so selfish and hadn't even realized it. He has to be more careful not to pressure Cas into such forms of affection. 

Dean knew he should apologize but what exactly would he say? 'Hey, sorry about the whole forcing affection on you thing, turns out I just really want to bone you. Funny right?' Nope. Nope. Nope. Dean couldn't do that. That would make Cas really uncomfortable. The best thing Dean could do is bury his emotions just like any other internal issue he ever had. If he pretends it doesn't exist maybe it will just go away. 

Dean turned off the shower water and began to dry himself off. The sooner they burn this bitch, the sooner they can go home and Dean can put all this behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY~ Another chapter done! Hoped Ya liked it. Let me know what you think~


	8. End of the hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Got caught up in winter solstice celebrations.

Sam knocked on the door that lead into Dean's motel room. It was almost time to head out and he needed to make sure Dean actually got his ass out of bed. Cas opened the door to let Sam in, his faced seemed a little startled. 

"Dean is in the shower" Cas explained, closing the door behind Sam. 

"He took a shower to go dig in the dirt?" Sam asked confused. He could barley to get Dean to bath on a regular basis. There had to be a reason then. Was he hiding? Looking back where Cas still stood, Sam noticed how stiff he was standing. Well, stiffer than usual. "Did something happen?" He asked, trying not to sound too accusing. 

Sam quickly realized the direction this conversation could be headed and prayed to chuck that he would be spared any details of his brother's intimate encounters. The panic subsided, however as he realized the scared look on Cas face. "What happened?" He all but demanded. 

Cas eyes dropped to the floor, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "I- um... I tried to hold his hand while he was sleeping..." Cas mumbled. 

"You what?" Sam said holding back a laugh. Cas was definitely ashamed and embarrassed and laughing now would make him feel worse, but damn, this is not what Sam expected. 

"I didn't think I got caught." Cas said quickly in his defense. "Dean didn't say anything when he woke up..." Cas paused for a moment. "Do you think he is mad at me?" 

That's it, Sam couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. This was beautiful. Sam began to think of all the ways he would use this as ammo to torture his brother with in the future. 

"No, Cas" Sam tried to say in between laughs. "I think he is the opposite of mad." He managed to squeak out. 

Now fully dressed, Dean walked out of the bathroom to find Sam nearly on the floor from laughing so hard, and Cas with his cheeks pink and a look of panic on his face. Dean stopped and stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching this scene unfold. "What the hell did I miss?" Dean said not sure if he should laugh along or punch Sam. 

"Nothing" Cas answered defensively, His face growing even more red. "We should head out. What cemetery are we going to?" Cas asked trying to change the subject. 

Sam had managed to stop laughing, but still had a smirk on his face that irritated Dean. What did Sam know that Dean didn't? "The Randy Hill Cemetery. It's only about a ten-minute drive from here, so we aren't in any rush" Sam answered. 

"I'll go pack the car" Cas said picking a duffel bag up from the ground, clearly trying to quickly leave the conversation. 

Dean watched Cas walk out the door before speaking. "Dude, what happened?" 

"Cas tried to hold your hand while you were sleeping and is embarrassed about it" Sam snitched, leaving quickly to go help Cas before Dean can ask any more questions. Sam wasn't getting involved. Dean asked a question and he answered. If Cas didn't want him to say anything he should have said so. He was not getting involved. Nope. 

Dean just stood there, shocked. Sam teased them about being a couple on many occasions, but this wasn't teasing. He was serious. Had Cas really wanted to hold his hand? Why didn't he just say so? Deans eyes flickered out the window, where Cas and Sam stood at the impala's trunk sorting through what they will bring with them. 

Dean finally emerged from the motel as they were finishing up and took his spot in the driver's seat. Cas made it very clear he didn't want to talk about it, so Dean just pretended nothing happened and started the car. Dean glanced at the rear-view mirror, just to check on Cas, before pulling out of the parking lot. 

Cas sat quietly with an expressionless face, staring out the window. Why did Sam find his situation so funny? Cas had opened up about something he was worried about, only to be laughed at in his face. Was him having feelings for Dean really that comical? Cas sighed quietly, maybe Sam was right to laugh, maybe his desires are a bit ludicrous. Dean was the straightest man Cas knew. He shouldn't let himself get caught up in non reciprocated endearment. 

It wasn't long before the impala pulled up into the graveyards entrance. The tense vibe in the car lessened as everyone began to turn their attention to the case. Dean drove towards the back of the cemetery. Since Mrs. Miller only died about a year ago, her grave shouldn't be too far off from the newer ones. 

They all exited the car in unison. Sam looked around for any witnesses as Dean grabbed the supplies out of the trunk. Cas began walking around the graves looking for the one they needed. Dean began to wonder just how many times the three of them did this together that they developed a system. When Cas stopped walking, it means he found the grave. He learned from past experiences that yelling out to Sam and Dean could also gain the attention of anyone who might be near enough to hear. 

Dean tossed Sam a shovel and they began walking towards Cas in silence. Since graves are pretty small, there was only really enough room for two people to dig. Sam handed Cas the extra shovel and took his place as look out, might as well put his freakishly tall stature to good use. 

Dean had only momentarily thought that this case was a little too easy. But as the first shovel hit the ground, Mrs. Miller made it very know she wasn't happy. He appeared right in front of Cas, knocking him back four or five feet, crashing him into a nearby gravestone. 

"Cas!" Dean called out before turning his attention to the vengeful spirit. This fucker was gonna get it now. 

"Dean!" Sam called to get his attention before tossing him an iron crow bar from their bag of supplies. Dean quickly dropped his own shovel and caught the crow bar out of reflex and just began swinging at the thing. After a direct hit, the ghost vanished for a moment. Taking advantage of that time, Sam ran to surround the grave with salt, so that they could dig free of paranormal interruption. Dean on the other hand, ran to Cas. 

Cas had sat up slowly, holding his shoulder. He was a little bruised but okay. Dean reached out, grabbing hold of Cas' hand, pulling him to his feet. Cas' eyes grew wide for a moment, making Dean think that he pulled on an injury or something. However, Cas' eyes then quickly dropped to their grasped hands. 

In a moment of panic, Dean ripped his hand out of Cas'. "Let's go, we had a grave to dig" Dean managed to say in a somewhat casual tone before turning and running into the salt circle and picking up a shovel. Cas quickly followed suit. They were both careful not to toss their shovel fulls of dirt onto the salt circle. Sam stayed outside the circle, iron in hand ready to defend them while they dug. 

Dean's mind, however, was still racing. Why did Cas look so panicked? They helped each other up a thousand times before. Didn't Cas WANT to hold his hand? That's what Sam said he wanted anyway. What if Sam was lying? What if Cas mentioned to Sam how uncomfortable he was when Dean held his hand in the Car and Sam was tricking Dean into making Cas more uncomfortable? Dean was now the one inwardly panicking. 

Now about four feet down, Dean was too wrapped up in his own head and stopped paying attention to where he was flinging dirt. Several shovel fulls went right on top of the salt circle, knocking it out of a solid line. It was a good thing, however, that Cas WAS paying attention, because the second that Mrs. Miller appeared behind Dean, Cas grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him away from her. 

Dean was violently pulled out of his thoughts by Cas. Quickly realizing his situation. "Hey Sammy, we've got a problem" Dean called out, to get his attention before pulling out a revolver and firing salt filled rounds at the son of a bitch. 

As the thing once again disappeared, Dean and Cas began to dig much more urgently. "Dude, you've got to be more careful" Sam nagged while repairing the salt circle. 

"Bitch" Dean muttered under his breath. As his shovel hit something clearly made of wood, Dean sighed in relief. Dean and Cas opened the casket and pulled themselves out of the hole. As the three of them began dowsing the corpse with salt and gasoline, they began to wonder why everything was suddenly quiet. 

That quiet, however, was very short lived. Sam was launched back several feet, fitting the ground with a thud. Cas ran to check on Sam while Dean struggled with the lighter. Naturally, it wasn't lighting. Mrs. Miller appeared in front of Sam and Cas, grabbing them by their necks. 

"Dean!" Sam managed to choke out, struggling for air. Dean stuck his lighter again and again. Come on damn it! Light! 

Just as Dean was about to lose hope, the damn thing finally ignited. "Finally," Dean said out loud, accidentally gaining Mrs. Miller's attention. The vengeful spirit released her grip on the two boys, leaving them gasping for air. She turned to Dean and raised her hand, knocking Dean back, his back crashing into a cement gravestone a few rows back. unfortunately for Mrs. Miller, she also succeeded in knocking the lighter out of Dean's hand, causing it to land square into her coffin, igniting her corps. 

Mrs. Miller's ghost burst into flames with a scream before vanishing for good. It was Sam and Cas' turn now to run to Dean's aid. Cas reached down, mimicking Dean's action's earlier and pulled Dean to his feet. "You okay man?" Sam asked patting Dean on the back. 

Dean nodded, letting his hand fall to his side, but to his surprise, Cas didn't let go. "Let's get back to the motel, you need rest" Cas' gravelly voice said pulling Dean by the hand in the direction of the impala. Sam watched the two's interactions with a smirk. They really have no idea what they mean to each other do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done~ Hope you liked this new addition to my story. Tell me what you think! ^_^


	9. Fin

Dean got out of the impala, he was tired and sweaty and definitely needed another shower. Sam exited the passenger side, equally filthy. "I say we sleep in, and have a late breakfast before hitting the road back home." He suggested before departing from Dean and Cas to his own motel room. 

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'm beat" Dean said to Cas, trying to make small talk as they headed to their room. Cas, however, wasn't really responding, creating an awkward silence in their conversation. 

"You okay man?" Dean asked locking the motel door behind them. Cas was once again quiet, this time turning his gaze to the floor, causing Dean some concern. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked stepping closer in a way that was comforting but also demanding an answer. 

Cas' eyes flickered up from the floor to meet Dean's eyes before falling back down again. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, contemplating his words before he spoke. "I accidentally held your hand again." Cas spoke quietly as if ashamed. That was half a lie. It wasn't an accident. Cas knew what he was doing at the graveyard, he took advantage of the situation, meaning he took advantage of Dean, and for that he was ashamed. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Dean asked, feeling his heart rate skyrocket. Dean kept his cool on the outside but on the inside, he was definitely a wreck of emotions. He was terrified that Cas might say that yes, holding hands with him was a horrible thing. He was also hopeful because maybe, just maybe, Cas did want to hold his hand, or even more than that. 

Cas' eyes shot up from the floor searching Dean's face for... well for something. "Is it not a bad thing?" Asking as if Dean was the one who was supposed to have a problem with all of this. Cas' voice sounded... hopeful? No, that can't be right. Dean was the one with the crush not Cas. Right? 

Dean shrugged. "I don't care." Dean said with a shrug, trying so hard to keep it cool, but somehow can't look Cas in the eye. "You can hold my hand whenever you want, just as long as I'm not using it." Dean spoke so casually but he could feel his cheeks burning. His heart was aching, he wanted this so bad. 

Dean began to panic, what if Cas didn't know the social implications of hand holding. What if he was leading Dean on by accident and this was one big misunderstanding? Dean felt his heart skip as he realized. Cas DID know the implications, that's why he is here, worried about Dean having an issue with it. Dean took a deep breath trying to calm himself. 

Why was he getting all worked up about hand holding? It was such an innocent thing, it might not really mean that much. Dean, figuring from the silence, that the conversation had come to an end, turned to walk to the bathroom. He needed a shower. 

Before he could finish taking one step, Dean felt himself being shoved back against the wall. Dean's heart was racing as he realized Cas had him pinned, each hand against the wall on either side of Dean's head. Cas looked shocked like he reacted before he had even known what he was doing. 

"Now..." Cas whispered. Dean can see Cas' arms trembling slightly "I want to hold them... now" he mumbled, too shy to say those words loud and clear. Cas removed his left hand from the wall and lowered it to Dean's side. Dean can feel Cas' fingers trembling as he gently touched their hands together, not yet interlocking them. 

It must have been Dean's turn to act without thinking, because he quickly, and less than gently grabbed hold of Cas' hand and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. Damn he needed this so bad. and for a moment everything felt right, but as soon as Dean realized what he was doing he pulled back. 

That was NOT what they had discussed. Now Cas was going to be mad at Dean, maybe even repulsed by his actions. Before Dean could even begin to apologize, however, Cas removed his free hand from the wall and wrapped it around Dean's waist, pulling him back in for another kiss. 

Dean's mind broke. Any coherent thought was completely lost. All his mind could register was Cas, standing there, kissing him. And he kissed GOOD. It wasn't until they broke the kiss that Dean noticed the desire in Cas' eyes and that their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. Speaking of firm... Dean can feel Cas' arousal pressed against his thigh. Tonight, was going to be an awesome night. 

"That too..." Dean whispered out of breath. When did that happen? Cas seemed to be shook out of his thoughts at the sound of Dean's voice. He tilted his head to the side, clearly not understanding. "You can do that whenever you want to too..." Dean said, unable to hide the neediness in his voice. 

Cas smiled, genuinely happy to hear this, but his smile changed to something a little more mischievous, leaning forward to kiss Dean again, but stopping right before their lips touched and whispered, "What else can I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed my story. Let me know what you think! This was my first Fic so feedback would help for future work!


End file.
